


Amy and Rouge's Lunch Break

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [25]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ball Licking, Drugged Sex, Friends With Benefits, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: Requested by Djtheking18 on Fanfiction.Net. After a work out session at the gym, Amy and Rouge decide to rest at Tails's house. While Tails is out shopping, Amy and Rouge decide to have some lunch. Failing to find something to drink they go to the spare fridge in Tails's lab and find some lemonade. Little do they know it's actually an unfinished experiment that is aphrodisiac.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose/Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 3





	Amy and Rouge's Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Review, Enjoy.  
> Don't like these sort of stories?  
> Don't read em' then

Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat were leaving the gym. The two of them were dressed in white sports shirts and shorts and were both extremely exhausted and tired. They had decided to go train together at the gym and it was some rather intense work. Rouge even thought the intense training at GUN was more tame than what their fitness instructor told them.

"I could really go for a nice cold drink, some lunch and just settling down for the rest of the day" said Rouge, wiping some sweat off their brow.

"Me too" said Amy "Ugh, my legs really hurt, I don't wanna walk all the way back to my house."

"My wings are even tired" said Rouge.

"I know" said Amy, getting a sudden idea "Let's go rest up at Tails's house, he lives closer to the gym than we do."

"I like that idea" said Rouge.

So with that, the two of them changed the direction they were walking in and headed off to Tails's house. Not too long they came up to the home of the two tailed fox. Amy was about to knock on the door when it opened before her knuckles could touch it. Out stepped said two tailed fox, who was surprised to bump into them as he walked out the door.

"Woah, hey Amy, Rouge" he said, backing up a bit out of surprise "What are you two doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you Tails" said Amy "But you wouldn't mind if me and Rouge just rest here would you? We just got out of the gym, we're really tired and want to rest up, and we don't wanna walk all the way to my house."

"Sure thing" said Tails, smiling sweetly at them and letting them into his house "You two make yourselves at home, I've gotta go do some shopping real quick. Help yourselves to anything in the fridge."

"Thanks cutie" Rouge called after him as he walked away from the house.

The two girls waved the fox goodbye and settled down in the fox's house. Their stomach's rumbled in hunger, so they decided now would be a good time to make that lunch. So they helped themselves to the kitchen and got to work. While Amy was making sandwiches for the two of them, Rouge went to the fridge to find something for both of them to drink.

"Damn" said Rouge "There's nothing to drink in here. I suppose that's why he left to do the groceries."

"Makes sense" shrugged Amy "But I could really use a nice cold drink."

"Yeah me too" said Rouge, wiping some sweat off her brow "What kinda lunatic fitness instructor did you book us in with anyway, seriously he expects us to do multiple exercises at once."

"I may need to change our session next time so we can be with someone else next time" said Amy "Wait... I know. Tails has a spare fridge in his lab. I'll go see if he has a drink in there."

Amy left the kitchen and headed for the two tailed fox's lab. Entering it, she was careful not to mess around with any experiments or knock over any equipment. She knew how much Tails hated it when people went into his lab and messed around with stuff in there. She managed to find the fridge next to a door with a bunch of junk and scrap Tails tossed out and kept in there until he may need it to help him build something new.

She walked over to the fridge and opened it, and to her delight, the second she swung the door open, there were two cold plastic bottle of lemonade. 'Perfect' she thought, taking one of the plastic bottles out of the fridge. She made her way out of the lab and back up to the kitchen where Rouge was waiting at the table for her.

"Good thing Tails has a spare fridge in his lab" said Amy "I'm sure he won't mind if we have a bit of this."

"I'm sure it'll be fine" said Rouge, holding out her glass.

Amy opened the bottle of lemonade and poured Rouge a glass, then she did the same for herself. She set it to the side and the two of them ate their lunch. After they finished their sandwiches they took their glass's of lemonade and brought them to their lips, unaware of what kind of affects this 'lemonade' would have on them.

You see, the liquid inside of the lemonade bottle wasn't lemonade, it was a chemical that Tails had been experimenting with. Luckily for Rouge and Amy, it was non-toxic and wouldn't affect their health or make them sick, but Tails had experimented on it enough to still have an affect on them. What would happen to them wouldn't be Tails's intention, after all, he had not finished experimenting with this chemical yet. But currently, this chemical had the same affects as a sex drug known as aphrodisiac. Tails had to keep this chemical cold, but he didn't have a good glass to put it in, so he had poured it into two empty lemonade bottles, and the liquid itself matched the colour and looks of the soft drink. Tails himself knew this threw examining it's current affects, but didn't count on two thirsty girls coming across it for a drink.

Amy and Rouge took a sip of their drinks, and came to a sudden halt as they tasted the liquid. It did not taste like lemonade and they quickly pulled their glass's away from their lips, but not before they had swallowed it.

"Gosh" said Amy, licking her lips a bit "That wasn't lemonade."

"No it wasn't" said Rouge "But... it's certainly tastes good. I...I want more."

"Me too" said Amy, as the two of them brought their glass's back to their lips and gulped down the liquid, both of them wanting to taste more of it. What was worse about Tails's chemical was that the taste was easy to get addicted to. This was the reason why the second Amy and Rouge finished the tasty liquid, they poured themselves several more drinks until the bottle was empty.

"N..No" said Rouge, taking the empty bottle and peering into it "It can't be empty already."

"Wait a minute" said Amy "I just remembered there's two of these."

Amy jumped out of her seat and dashed back to the lab, she swung the fridge door open and snatched the other lemonade bottle from the fridge. As she made her way back to Rouge, her want for this drink became too great, she unscrewed the cap and began to down the bottle as she walked up to Rouge. When she got close, Rouge saw her gulping down the liquid.

"Hey don't hog it" said Rouge, getting up from her seat and snatching the half finished bottle out of Amy's hand and downing the rest of it.

When Rouge drank the last drop of the 'lemonade', the two of them slowly calmed down from their intense thirst for this drink. But they were about to feel something much more powerful spark within them.

"Whew" said Amy "I... I dunno what just came over me."

"Me neither" shrugged Rouge, eyeing the bottle "I wonder what kind of drink this is?"

"R...Rouge" said Amy "I...I don't know why but, I'm feeling really hot now."

"M...Me too" said Rouge, dropping the plastic bottle and wiping her brow.

The two girls were suddenly breathing in deep panting breaths. They were wondering why they were acting like this, but neither of them were looking for an actual answer, they were looking over each others bodies hungrily, suddenly wanting to touch each other, to kiss each other deeply, to feel just how wet they were between the legs.

Without even thinking about what they were doing, the two girls closed in on each other, wrapped their arms tightly around each others forms and kissed each other deeply. Neither wanted to take it slow, they parted their lips for each others tongues and began to wrestle for dominance, and their hands ran all over each others bodies, groping roughly.

Tails was nearly home, he was carrying several bags of groceries and items. He wished that Amy and Rouge had came with him, carrying all these bags was a pain in the ass. But be managed it, he was looking forward to setting these bags down and relaxing in a comfortable chair, maybe having a quick chat to Amy and Rouge.

He finally got to the front door of his house. He wrapped one of his tails around the doorknob and twisted it open. He stepped inside, set the bags down quickly and rubbed his arms in pain. He then shut the door and looked around, confused that he couldn't see Amy or Rouge.

"Amy" he called "Rouge, you still here? Could you come help me with all this stuff?"

There was no response. He sighed in slight disappointment, he would've liked to have a chat to the two of them, or at least get some help with putting the items he brought away. But his ears suddenly perked when they picked up the sound of someone moaning nearby.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, walking in the direction where the moans came from. Upon entering the kitchen he could see Rouge laying on Amy and the two of them were engaged in a passionate lip-lock. Their clothes were tossed to the side and laid on the chairs and the floor, both of them groped at each others naked bodies while grinding against each other.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" shouted Tails, walking into the kitchen, perplexed at what he was looking at, but also a little bit aroused.

Instead of freaking out that Tails had caught them rubbing their naked bodies against each other, Rouge and Amy slowly broke the kiss, a long strand of saliva connecting their lips together and stared at the fox with lidded eyes and wide, seductive smirks.

"Mmm, hiiiiiiiii Tails" Amy said in a sing-song voice "We were wondering where you were."

"Your just in time to join the fun" giggled Rouge, going to kiss Amy's neck, making the pink hedgehog gasp.

"Wha- I... Bu..." Tails spluttered "What the hell is wrong with you two? You can't just come into my house and start engaging in sexual inter... Wait a minute."

Tails froze as he noticed two empty plastic lemonade bottles on the floor. He slowly pieced together what was going on. He had suddenly remembered his experiment and turned back to the two girls. He was no longer angry that they were rubbing up each other and obviously enjoying it, but instead he was angry that these two girls had gone into his lab without his permission and drank a liquid that was not to be drunk.

"Did you two drink the liquid in these bottles?" Tails said, showing the empty plastic bottles to the two lust-blinded girls.

They looked up at the empty bottles with little interest and giggled and nodded, quickly going back to kissing each other. Tails tried his hardest not to get distracted by the sexy sight before him. If his thoughts were correct, Rouge and Amy were under the influence of the liquid he had been experimenting on.

"Why were you in my lab?" the fox growled angrily.

"We just needed something to drink with our lunch Tails" said Amy dismissively "And I knew there was a spare fridge in your lab. So I went down there to find a drink since your other fridge had nothing to drink."

"Why didn't you just get yourselves a glass of water?" moaned Tails, facepalming himself "That was months of work in those bottles, and you just drank it down. It's not even supposed to do this to you!"

"Well it's your own fault for putting a soda looking liquid into two empty bottles of lemonade" Rouge shrugged while rubbing Amy's soaked pussy "Someone was bound to mistake it for the actual drink."

"That's not the point" said Tails "You two shouldn't have been down there in the first place. The fridge in my lab isn't for food, it's to keep unfinished chemicals cool if I need them to be cold."

"Should've let us know then" Amy moaned as she began to lick at Rouge's bouncing tits.

"YOU DID KNOW AMY! I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE" shouted the annoyed fox.

If Amy was actually in her right of mind she would have kicked herself for forgetting that Tails never used his spare fridge to store more food. But since the liquid she drank filled her mind and needs with sex and only sex, she shrugged it off and continued to pleasure the bat, while she did the same to her.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you two?" sighed Tails, shaking his head.

"Join us" giggled Amy "We need a big strong man like you to take care of us while we're in heat."

"What? NO!" shouted Tails, startled at her suggestion "I can't do that. Not while the two of you are like this."

"Oh?" said Rouge, looking distraught, a look that Tails never thought to see the proud bat show "Do you not find us beautiful Tails?"

"W...What? N...No it's not that. Your both very beautiful and pretty" said Tails, feeling like he had really just put himself into a mess now as Rouge and Amy's hungry seductive stares returned at these words. He suddenly felt scared as the two of them climbed off the kitchen table and pressed themselves up to him. They rubbed their sexy naked bodies against his and purred in his ear. Tails was becoming more aroused by the second. But he couldn't just take these two. They were his friends and they were under influence. Neither of them were acting on their actual emotions. He couldn't just engage in sexual acts with them if they weren't thinking straight.

"Seriously girls stop" said Tails "It's not that your not pretty, but it's because your not yourselves. And as your friend, I try to do the right thing and not take advantage of you like this."

The two girls stared at him for the longest time. He was wondering if somehow in the deep pits of their sex addled minds that he managed to get through to both of them. They suddenly pulled away from him and pouted.

"Well fuck, if your not going to satisfy our urges we'll find someone who will" said Rouge "Come on Amy."

"Right behind you" said Amy.

And they both actually made to leave, without even collecting their clothes. Both of them were leaving Tails's house stark naked in search of men to fuck them. Tails's eyes suddenly shrunk in fear again. He couldn't let them do that either. They were about to go out in public with no clothes on, they were bound to get arrested. And even in the unlikely scenario that they weren't arrested for public nudity, two girls who were under influence of aphrodisiac were target to being raped. And they would certainly let random strangers fuck them, but they would regret it when the aphrodisiac wore off.

Tails knew he had to stop them and grant their wishes. Sure, it wasn't exactly good to engage in sexual intercourse with his friends when they were under influence of aphrodisiac. But it would clearly better for both Rouge and Amy if they were in the hands of a friend and not some random stranger. Sighing to himself, he knew he had to pleasure these two in order to stop them from doing something stupid.

"Girls, wait" he called out to them, just before they were about to open the door and expose their nude bodies "I've changed my mind, I think I'll take your offer and... take care of your heat.

The two girls squealed with glee and ran back to Tails, wrapping him tightly in their arms and kissing every inch of his face. Tails liked the attention, but the words he had said felt filthy in his mouth. He knew what he had to do, and the worst part was he was probably going to enjoy it. He hoped Amy and Rouge wouldn't hate him after this. He pushed the two girls away gently and began to walk in the direction of his bedroom.

"Follow me" said Tails "We'll do this somewhere more comfortable."

"Mm, yes Master" they both giggled.

Tails cringed on the inside as he heard them say this. They were definitely going to hate him once this whole thing blew over. But he was doing this because he cared about them, and if they despised him after this, well so be it. He would give up their friendship just to make sure they were not in the hands of a creepy stranger who would see their lust-filled states as an advantage for some free pussy.

The two drugged girls followed Tails eagerly to his room, a neatly made bed awaited them. They giggled in excitement and leapt onto it and immediately went back to seducing him. They had their rears facing him while turning their heads to him, panting lustfully and staring him down with seductive lidded eyes. They shook their large rears from left to right in a sexy manner while using one hand to spread open their soaking pussy lips.

Tails growled in his head. These two had the body's of supermodel's, it wasn't exactly hard to get a hard-on when these two were seducing him. It felt so wrong to do this, but knew it was the only way to keep these two calm and stop them from doing something stupid. Still, he was going to be angry at himself as he knew he would probably just succumb to the mind-numbing pleasure. But there was nothing else he could do.

So Tails just wore a smile and let them do their thing, walking over to the bed to join them. The two girls stared hungrily at his swaying erection as he approached, suddenly both wanting it very badly. They gasped in pleasure as Tails placed a hand on their rears and began to rub them and squeeze them. The girls shuddered at his touch and moaned out in pleasure. They loved how he massaged their rears and it made them even hornier than they already were. It didn't take long for them to turn around and turn their attention to his massive cock.

"Mm, let me have a taste of that monster" said Rouge, leaning in and beginning to give the monster erection a couple of licks and kisses, causing the fox to let out a gasp of pleasure.

"No... let me" said Amy, using her head to nudge Rouge aside and begin giving it some attention of her own "I have a lot of love to give it."

"Hey" Rouge growled "Wait in line missy."

"Hey now" said Tails, grabbing Amy by the hair and pulling her away from his cock "That's uncalled for. The two of you can share it."

"Yes Master" said Rouge, hanging her head.

"Sorry Master" said Amy, making some room for Rouge.

The two girls parted their lips again and began to lick and suck on the fox's cock. Tails was pleased to see the two of them trying to share his dick. They took turns sucking his very tip, making him moan as he felt their skilled tongues work his sensitive head and draw out cum. When Rouge and Amy first got a taste of his cum, they became addicted, Tails's cum was almost as addictive as the experimented liquid they guzzled earlier.

They both continued taking turns in sucking the tip. Whoever wasn't doing that was running their tongue around the rest of his cock. This continued until Amy ventured down his crotch more and came face to face with his hanging balls. Licking her lips, she parted them and enveloped the big nuts in her mouth. Tails gasped and bucked his hips unexpectedly into Rouge's mouth, making her take more of his cock inside of her gob. Amy giggled at the chain reaction she created as she drooled on the fox's balls and played with them with her tongue.

Tails groaned out and continued to buck his hips unconsciously into Rouge's mouth as Amy continued to suck on his balls. Rouge moaned in a muffled voice and her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt all of his cock get forced into her mouth and slam into the back of her throat. All this did was encourage Rouge to continue her amazing oral work and send shocking volts of pleasure through Tails's body.

As the two girls continued their intense oral work, Tails unconsciously bucked his hips into their mouths and reached his hands down to pet their heads. Running his hands through their hair, he pushed out Amy's hairband and made Rouge shudder by stroking her large, sensitive ears. His orgasm was mere seconds away as Rouge and Amy were doubling their efforts in pleasing him.

"Oh god, I'M CUMMING" cried Tails "GAAAAHHH!"

Rouge and Amy gasped in delight as they were both suddenly showered by pearly white fox cum. They opened their mouth's to try and catch as much as they could, adoring the amazing taste and letting it mat their hair and drip onto their breasts.

"Holy shit" said Tails, as the girls cleaned the cum off of their bodies "I don't think I've ever cum that hard."

"Hopefully you can cum even harder when you enter us later" giggled Amy.

"But for now" said Rouge, pressing her busty body to his side "Why don't you get a good feel of us cutie?"

"Yeah Tails" hummed Amy, doing the same "Touch us real good. See how you like it."

"It... already feels nice to have you press yourselves up to me" stuttered Tails.

Amy and Rouge giggled, but Tails reached a hand to touch their bodies anyway. He went for their breasts, cupping them and fondling them in his hand, flicking his thumb over their hard erect nipples. The girls moaned as his hands squeezed at their breasts and pushed their chests out into his hands. Amy's breasts were just large enough to make it hard for Tails to wrap his hand around her entire tit, but Rouge's breasts were so big, it was impossible for Tails to even come close to fully enveloping her tit in his hand.

Eventually he had his feel of their breasts, and he trailed his hands from them down towards their sexy plump ass's. He made them gasp as he roughly gasped them and kneaded the fleshy cheeks in his hands. They pressed their bodies against his as hard as they felt him grope their ass's and let out a pleasured yelp as they felt him draw his hands back and give their ass's a nice hard spank.

"AHH" cried Rouge "Oh damn, you've got the touch of a God."

"Mm, I need that cock inside of me now" said Amy, pulling away from Tails and flopping onto her back and spreading her legs. She used her fingers to spread her pussy lips and show Tails and Rouge how insanely wet she was. Tails immediately blushed upon seeing the soaking folds and Rouge reached her own hands up and began to rub the fox's shoulders.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she whispered into his ear "That girl wants you bad. So show her what you've got."

Tails decided to give Amy what she wanted. He moved away from Rouge and placed his hands on the pink hedgehog's hips, he moved his erect cock towards her soaking cunt. Amy was giddy with excitement, she was giggling almost uncontrollably at the tension of Tails's cock about to spear her and drill her. Tails wasn't even sure if she was actually this excited or it was just his experimental liquid doing the talking for her.

Tails slowly pushed his member deep inside of Amy, who moaned and squirmed as the thickness was slowly pushed inside of her and stretched out her inner walls by a large amount. Tails kept his hands firmly on Amy's hips and pushed himself all the way in until he felt his entire cock wrapped snugly around his cock. Tails then slowly began to pull his cock out of the hedgehog, stopping when only his tip was inside of her. When he reached that point he thrust his hips forward into Amy and forced his shaft back inside of her.

"OH GOD" she cried "FUUUUUUCCCK"

She gripped the sheets below her as Tails began to pound her pussy hard. He was not taking it gentle and slowly getting rougher as time passed, he was going full balls to the walls the second he was sheathed within her. And she loved it. She loved how hard she was being fucked right now, every thrust from Tails felt like she was being struck by lightning bolts. Tails growled at her tight inner walls crushing his length as he thrust it in and out of her body.

Rouge watched the ordeal unfold before her, she couldn't help but get hornier from this. Watching Amy get fucked by Tails quickly made her wish it was her in Amy's position, feeling that amazing piece of meat slam deep inside of her pussy and fuck her harder than she's ever been fucked in her entire life. Rouge couldn't help herself, she reached her hands down to her pussy. She began to finger herself quickly, wishing it was Tails's cock probing around in her pussy.

Amy's tongue had flopped out of her mouth as the heart-stopping, overwhelming pleasure consumed her. She began to shiver from the pleasure as her cunt was fucked into oblivion by the hot fox. She felt his twin tails wrap around her legs and pull to keep her legs spread so that he could fuck her easier. He growled and leaned down to the hedgehog's bouncing breasts and began to lick and suck on them. She gasped as she felt his tongue trail itself all over her tits and felt him bite her sensitive nipples carefully with his fangs.

Amy reached up and gripped hardly at the fox's back. Her nails dug into him as she continued being the fox's personal fuck toy. She could not believe how good he felt, she felt way better than any other time her previous partners had fucked her. Somewhere deep in the depths of her mind, she wondered if this was more of the effects of Tails's chemical.

But there was no time to think about that now. Her orgasm was mere seconds away and she was powerless to stop it. Her desperate horny moans did nothing but egg him on as he continued to fuck her hard and pleasure her breasts to fill her body with more electrifying waves of pleasure. It wasn't too long before Amy cried out and her body was racked hard by an orgasm so intense, it turned her whole body to jelly.

Her lady cum splashed all over Tails's cock and her walls tightened on his dick to a point where Tails growled and pulled away from her breasts. He gave a long howl of pleasure and thrust his dick as deep as it would go into Amy. He then felt his balls tighten as his thick fox cum shot itself deep into her pussy, filling it up with the creamy essence. She cried out louder and gripped Tails's body harder as she felt his cum fill her.

"Oh my goodness" she gasped "That was... That was... uh, how can I put it into words."

"It was that good huh?" Rouge said, grinning at the hedgehog "Well rest up easy Amy, because I want a turn with this big boy."

Before anyone else could say anything, Rouge grabbed Tails by the shoulders and pulled him off Amy. Both Amy and Tails moaned as the fox's cock left the hedgehog's body, leaving mixed cum to pool out of her. Rouge then pushed Tails down onto his back behind her and straddled him, her soaking pussy positioned directly above his cock, which was still looking just as hard and solid as ever, with no sign of going down anytime soon. Rouge grinned and stared at the fox with a lustful stare.

"Mm, give me what you gave Amy, Tails" Rouge moaned into his ear.

Slamming her hips down, Rouge took his entire cock into her snatch, groaning loudly in pleasure as it stretched her out. Tails also growled and gave a moan as he felt his cock squeezed by Rouge's tight inner walls. Like Tails, Rouge didn't ease into it, she began to bounce hard on the fox's cock immediately. Tails gave another growl and grabbed Rouge's bouncing, fat, juicy ass. He squeezed and massaged the bat's ass nice and hard and bounced her on his cock. Rouge's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she threw her head back to let out a series of loud passionate moans.

Amy weakly lifted her head up and looked at the scene in front of her. She watched as Rouge roughly rode the fox and moaned out at the big, fat dick slamming deep inside of her. Her big ass smacked against his hips with each thrusts and Tails's hands groped it nice and hard. Suddenly filled with the need to have to fox fuck her again, Amy began to finger her cum filled pussy, wishing that Tails would come back and fuck the shit out of her even more.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuuuccckkk yeeeeaaaahhh" moaned Rouge. She could not believe how good this fox was. He was fucking her harder than she ever had been before and she was loving every second of it. She leaned down, grabbed his head with her hands and engaged in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled together as the bat rode the fox as fast as she could, and Tails helped her by keeping his hands on her ass and bouncing her up and down. He drew his hands back and gave the bat's ass a nice hard spank. Rouge broke the kiss and threw her head back and moaned high into the heavens.

When she fell back onto him, her breasts smothered his face. Feeling the two massive globes of flesh get pushed into his face drove Tails's senses through the roof. He parted his lips and began to lick and suck on her breasts, he mimicked the same movements he was doing to Amy earlier. Rouge gasped out and clutched his head to her ample breasts.

The more Tails fucked Rouge and sucked on her breasts and groped her ass, his desires slowly rose higher and higher, almost to the point where he was dissolving into a primal beast. When Rouge brought her hand to one of his tails and ran her fingers firmly through his smooth, silky fur, that was it. His desires had finally rocketed through the roof, and he'd hate himself for days for letting them run wild.

Tails grabbed Rouge and flipped them both over so that he was on top of her. Rouge's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pinned down by the fox. She gasped in pleasure as his hands went back to her breasts, he squished them in his hands roughly and palmed her rock hard nipples, making the bat scream his name. The second she opened her mouth, she found herself silenced by Tails capturing her lips once again, and to her surprise, completely dominating her in the kiss as if he was an alpha male taking one of his many females.

Tails gave a lustful growl as she felt Rouge's tight inner walls squeeze down on his cock, indicating that she was getting close. Rouge wrapped her arms around him tightly to keep herself steady as if she was stuck in an earthquake and he was the only thing she could hold onto to keep herself still. He did the same as he felt his own orgasm approaching fast as her slick walls tried to milk his orgasm out.

Breaking the kiss, the two of them let out loud cries. Rouge squealed louder than she expected to as her juices flowed out of her cunt onto his cock, and his creamy cum filled her to the brim. Meanwhile, Tails let out the most animalistic growl these two girls have ever heard and growled in satisfaction as he felt the satisfying feeling of filling Rouge's pussy with his essence.

Tails clutched Rouge to his body for a while longer while he finished delivering his cum inside of her pussy. He loosened his grip when he was done and left Rouge to rest. But he doubted that either of these girls were fully finished with him. Right on cue he felt Amy sneak up behind him and press herself up against him again.

"I hope your not fully finished Tails" giggled Amy "I think I can go another round... or maybe a few hundred more."

Tails gulped slightly and looked back at Amy's seductive glare, only for his head to be turned back around. He felt his lips captured in another hot kiss with Rouge, who looked as though she had not been tired out by that mind blowing sex they just shared, almost as if she fed off of it. Tails knew he was in for a long day.

As Tails suspected, Rouge and Amy would have a ton of sexual frustration pent up within them after drinking that chemical, but he ended up fucking them well into the night, and even a couple of hours past midnight. He had tried out many different positions, each one he did he at least did twice with each girl. He fucked one sideways while the other had her pussy eaten out by him. He had them both bend over against the edge of the bed, taking turns in fucking their pussy's, spanking the girl who wasn't being fucked in the process and cumming on their ass's. He fingered both of them in a three-way kiss while they stroked his cock, until he shot several hot, thick, sticky ropes all over their thighs. He had one lay on the other, made them make out and made them cum by rubbing his cock in between both of their pussies without even putting it inside of them.

In all of his life, Tails had never been so tired in his entire life. It didn't matter how he fucked them, Rouge and Amy just seemed to have limitless energy. But eventually, when he thought he wasn't going to tire them out, he did. After cumming inside of Rouge one last time, the bat passed out, and Amy didn't come to take her position. They both slept soundly as Tails sighed with relief, just before he passed out too.

Waking up later, Tails groaned in pain. Having fucked Rouge and Amy for so long last night his entire body ached horribly. He also felt disgusted as there was dried cum all over his body and fur. As he looked around his room more, he could see that he slept until it was almost afternoon, and Rouge and Amy were nowhere to be seen.

Tails sighed to himself sadly. 'Just as I thought' he thought to himself 'They hate me for what I did to them. They don't want to be around me anymore. Well, at least it was me who fucked them in that state, and not a stranger. I'm willing to sacrifice my friendship to them to keep them safe.'

But as Tails was deep in his thoughts, he was struck out of them when he heard the bathroom door open. Out of instinct he reluctantly hid his exposed body under the filthy covers of the bed. But to his surprise, Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat emerged from the bathroom with their bodies completely clean and towels wrapped around their bodies. They laughed cutely at his reaction as Tails looked up at them in amazement.

"Y...Your still here?" Tails said.

"Of course we are" said Amy "Why wouldn't we be?"

"And you don't need to cover yourself Fox-Boy" said Rouge "We've seen all you have to offer."

Tails let the covers fall off his body a little, but continued to stare at the two girls in confusion.

"But why are you still here?" asked Tails "Aren't you mad at me for taking advantage of both of you while you were in a lust filled state?"

"Oh Tails, calm down" said Amy "You didn't rape us, we forced ourselves onto you. If anyone should be mad it's you."

"W...Well" said Tails "I am... but only a little bit."

"And honestly" said Rouge "We should be thanking you Tails. We would rather be in the hands of you than a creep who would certainly take advantage of us."

"But... I still feel guilty" said Tails, hanging his head sadly "I was really enjoying it."

"So? Who could blame you" shrugged Rouge.

"Yeah" giggled Amy "It's not everyday someone get's to have sex with two girls."

"Well... I..." stuttered Tails.

"Besides Tails, we should've known better" said Amy "At least... I should've. You said it yourself, the fridge in your lab is for chemicals, not food. And I knew that all along and completely forgot about it."

"It's... okay" said Tails "Still, I wish I didn't have to do that. I was so ashamed of myself for having to take care of you because a chemical made both of you sex-crazed."

"But what if we told you we were already kind of horny before that?" asked Rouge.

"Wait a minute... WHAT" cried Tails, looking up in amazement at the two giggling girls.

"You see Tails" said Rouge "It's been a little while since either of us got any experience in the wonders of sexual pleasure. Neither of us could find a responsible man to take care of us. Maybe... that chemical was just a push we needed to take you over any of our other male friends. Neither of us regret what happened last night Tails."

"But I guess what we want to know is... do you regret it?" asked Amy, a serious and slightly worried tone to her voice.

Tails looked up at the two girls. They did not get taken aback by his silence, he obviously needed to think about it for a bit. After a couple of awkward seconds of staring at each other, Tails shook his head.

"No" he said "At least, not anymore."

"Good" giggled Rouge "Maybe we can have another time just like this. I would love to have another round with you when I'm not a sex-crazed lust machine."

"Ow" growled Tails, suddenly remembering the pain in his hips, and the rest of his body for that matter "Ooooh, maybe not now Rouge. My body hurts like hell."

"Shame" said Rouge "Oh well, maybe another time? Our doors are always open to you Sugar."

"Well, we'll see you later Tails" said Amy, kissing him on the forehead "Keep in touch."

Tails watched as the two of them went to leave. Just before they stepped out of the bedroom, they dropped their towels, revealing their luscious bodies to him once more. His shaft instantly erected upon the sight as the girls turned around and showed him all the goods. After shaking their bodies sexually they giggled and left the room, to go collect their clothes in the kitchen.

These girls were serious, they wanted another turn with Tails, and it looked like they wanted it sooner rather than later. Tails lifted the covers and looked down at his large shaft, raring to be put to use.

"Ah, no" he said, shaking his head and crawling out of bed, stretching his aching body "I'll just get rid of this thing in the shower. I'm in no shape to fuck them right now."

With that, Tails walked into the bathroom to clean his fur and think of a way to get his body to stop aching. Though part of him still wouldn't stop thinking of what he did last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I'm currently residing in my holiday house before I have to go back to work. From this point forward, I may need to slow the production of my writing, though I may also not depending on hard work hits me when I get back. Also it was my birthday about two weeks ago, just thought I'd let ya all know.


End file.
